1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame of a pair of eyeglasses that allows replacement of lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyeglasses are required for people suffering from myopia or hypermetropia. Sunglasses are popular as they may protect the eyes from being injured by strong sunlight and provide aesthetically pleasing effect. A device has been proposed to attach a pair of lenses for sunglasses to a pair of glasses to meet different end. Lenses for myopia or hypermetropia are inserted into eyewires of a frame of the glasses with each sunglasses lens attached to outer edge of the lenses for myopia or hypermetropia. A hanger rod is attached to a periphery of each sunglasses lens that is releasably attached to the main glasses by magnetic. Nevertheless, it is a burden to wear a pair of glasses with two pairs of lenses. Replacement of lenses by means of forcibly removing the lenses from the eyewires of the frame of the glasses and forcibly inserting new lenses into the eyewires of the frame are awkward and difficult.